


The Blue Paladin

by chaotic_blue_dissonance



Series: JuLance Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Julance 2019, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, it's almost cute though, this is so short it's painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_blue_dissonance/pseuds/chaotic_blue_dissonance
Summary: Lance was the Blue Paladin of Voltron. Sometimes, he felt like he didn't deserve it. The title, the armor, or even Blue. Regardless, Lance was the Blue Paladin, and nothing would change that.





	The Blue Paladin

Honestly, Lance felt lucky.

Well, he knew he was, but it happened that he didn’t always feel that way. Sometimes, he was just tired. He was burnt out, he could barely think. Sometimes, he felt that it was a challenge to breathe.

Yet, there he was. Paladin of the Blue Lion of Voltron. It sounded like a fancy title and, yeah, it kind of was, but it was his fancy title. It was apart of who he was. He was Blue’s Paladin. She would always be there for him, that he knew.

There was probably an old saying he could use to describe the bond between him and Blue, but he didn’t need some old, dead person’s words to say what he felt. He didn’t need someone else’s words to justify his connection to Blue, that was just the way things were for him. The connection was there, and it was _their_ connection. _Their_ bond.

It felt cool and comforting, it was everything it needed to be when it was necessary, and even more. Even when Lance tried to shut her out, she was there for him. She understood when he hurt. And, even though Blue may not have understood how to help Lance, she was always there for him. The ever so present essence of the ocean, waiting just for him. Comforting him.

Blue had helped him grow and become who he was. Blue was the one that made him into the Blue Paladin. She was at least the one that encouraged him the most. In a way the other Paladins couldn’t understand.

She urged him in the right direction, guiding him. She helped him understand something he never thought he would need to face. She helped him understand, that while he was her Paladin, her first choice, he didn’t need to do this.

Lance decided it right then, back in that cave, that he would be her Paladin, and she was his lion. That was where their bond formed. Where everything began. Maybe that was a lucky count on his side, but that didn’t entirely matter at this point, did it?

Lance was now a Paladin, her Paladin.

He was the first Paladin of the war.

The Blue Paladin.

While he may not have been the best Paladin, he sure felt like the luckiest one.

Lance had Blue, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this isn't my best work, but I thought that I should start posting rather than leave my tumblr empty. I've always wanted to try out writing, anyway. Worst comes to worst, I don't post everyday.  
> So I'm doing JuLance. He is my favorite character, after all. I thought I should give it a shot. Write a little drabble.
> 
> Sorry that this was so short and aimless, but hey.. better something than nothing, right? I'll try to give more purpose to the rest of my prompts, but I'll probably be similar until I get into a bit of a writing groove.


End file.
